Solve for $x$ : $8 = 10x$
Answer: Divide both sides by $10$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{8}}{10}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{10x}}{10}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{4}{5} = \dfrac{\cancel{10}x}{\cancel{10}}$ $x = \dfrac{4}{5}$